Star Cross'd
by Mad about Skittles
Summary: We were born to hate each other. Then we were raised to hate each other, but surprisingly we didn't. The tragic love story of Magnus Bane, and Alexander Lightwood - a beautifully forbidden romance. Can a one chance meeting at a party you invited yourself to, change the course of your fate? Can love survive hatred you were born into?
1. Preface

**A/N: SO! This is a brand new idea that I've mulled over inside my head for a few hours. At school I've been doing year 10 work at year 9, so I've been doing GCSE English: Romeo and Juliet, and I really do love the play, and well have the beautiful adaption.**

**If you are a reader from 'Twisted Scars and Broken Promises' I'm sorry I'm a terrible updater, but I lost interest in it, and after this I will restart it all over again! So, grab a drink, and your favourite food, sit down wherever, and enjoy!**

* * *

Magnus. Pov.

I never thought I would ever fall in love.

Somehow I did though…and it shocks me more than I can say.

From a very young age; I always knew I was different from the other boys. While other boys were gaining muscle and an interest in women…I was still the same lean, scrawny, confused boy I was when I was fourteen. My longer hair and strange eyes always had made me a target for different forms of bullying; from a young age I learned that the strange and extraordinary was hated.

By the time I was seventeen I understood myself. I was bisexual. I liked both genders; although I preferred men. By then; my life was a mixture of nameless faces, and un-loving touches. By day I was the smiling party boy, and by night I was naked in different bed sheets, different people touching my skin, but the same thoughts swirled around my mind. I was worthless. I was a one night stand for many cheating housewives and an escape for many men. I was just a toy.

Then I met the man who changed my life. I still don't know if his presence was good or bad.

We were from different families – feuding families. Our families have fought for generations. We were born to hate each other, but surprisingly we didn't. We were so alike, yet so strikingly different. Our fathers were in the same business, but sold different products. Our mothers were members of the 'woman's book club', and hated each other silently.

It was in the beautiful city of Verona, Italy where we met. I was twenty-one, and he was sixteen. I was the slut of the town; he was the innocent dove of society. He had never met me, and I him until that fateful night. Our families quarreled all the time; it wasn't a normal week in Verona, without at least a few gun shots heard every so often, or buildings going up in a blaze, or another news report on how one member from both our families was being taken to court – again.

We were lovers for two months, and then we died. The end.

We hoped that our love was strong enough to bring our families together, like it brought us; sadly though, it was the tragedy from our deaths that brought them together.

Me, and my lover were from different families. We fell deeply in love, and I didn't want it to end, but like most stories; they all have an ending. For us it was a sad one…in the hope that we create a happy ending for others.

* * *

**A/N: The beautiful Preface. This is a spin off on Romeo and Juliet if I haven't said before, if I have, sorry!**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews, and I'll try to update as fast as possible :**)

**Much love** **xxx **

**~ Sarah **


	2. Childish behaviour

**A/N: I'm going to try to update a fairly fast! School is coming to an end, so I have hardly any homework, just revision for mock exams, which Is okay in my books. No major things have happened that has stopped me, so I'm going to update when I have free time, so you might have two chapters on one day at some point! Aha**

* * *

The city centre was buzzing. Thousands of native Italians, and foreign tourists flitted around the stone clad streets. Different faces passed the two teenagers mulling about in the market square; their casual attire dragging along the floor, scuffing their shoes. Hopping up onto the wooden bench a guy with curling brown hair pretended to balance, and fall off repeatedly, making his companion laugh. The boys' eyes were sweeping the area, as if searching for attackers, who would jump out at any minute.

The other boy had glasses, which he had to keep pushing up his nose. One of his hand were in his pockets, the other had his phone in it.

"Jordan…you're acting like a child."

The boy with glasses sighed. Jordan laughed, and jumped down from the bench, and started walking towards the park, checking if his companion was following him, he yelled:

"Well you look like a child! Hurry it Simon!"

Laughing loudly Jordan ran towards the big park, which was originally designed for younger children. Stopping slightly Simon looked down at his T-shirt which - in comic sans - said "Not all men are fools, some stay bachelors". Simon chuckled, and ran after Jordan.

"How is that childish? It's a classic,"

"Really Simon?" Jordan turned around, and ran backwards.

"Jordan…you know you might-"

Before Simon could finish his sentence; Jordan tumbled backwards. All of his strong limbs flaring around, and his head hitting the grass. Groaning slightly, he held his hands over his face out of embarrassment and laughter. Speeding up his pace Simon ran towards his fallen friend. Cheerfully; Simon held his hand toward Jordan, who grabbed it, and stood up. Playfully punching him; Simon smiled.

* * *

**Jordan pov.***

Simon pulled me up as quickly as he could - which was sort of hard since I weighed more than him. Getting to my feet I spied them. My - almost - predatory senses targeted them from a distance.

Banes.

More importantly the servants of the Bane family; Raphael and Sebastian. I narrowed my eyes. To other it may seem that the two men were quite far away, but to me...it was as if they were standing in my face. I growled low in my throat, and shot a look to Simon.

"Filthy bloody pigs..."

Simon followed my gaze and squinted. Knowing better than to question me, he tensed his body and nodded.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is really crappy and sooo very short, but I am going to build myself up to writing long chapters again, so theoretically the next or the one after will be full length and not - lazily - short.**


	3. I think he started it

**A/N: Sorry I'm fairly late, but I've had my mock GCSE exams, and I'm so tired, but I have updated this small chapter. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A FULL ONE:)**

**Special thank you to; Be My Master, Thabile Mofokeng, V.I.D Vishii, and ; for the faves, follows and reviews!**

* * *

The feelings of deep hatred coursed through the boys veins. The weather seemed to change instantly with their mood. The once sunny squares of Italy were now the shadow filled with clouded sky glaring angrily down on any who rested beneath it. Walking silently towards the intruders they look at each other in silent communication. Simon nodded, and Jordan led them towards the Bane servants, who by no fault of their own would start a brawl.

Jordan beckoned Simon over to the wall nearest to the two servant boys of the opposing house. Kneeling against it Simon whispered:

"I will laugh when they pass by, that'll grab their attention,"

Jordan looked seriously at Simon, and then proceeded to slap him around the face.

"You twit! If you're going to do this right, just flip 'em off, chicken,"

"Fine I will…"

The two fiends' enemies were laughing loudly. Joking and teasing each other happily. Turning toward Simon; Jordan smirked and mouthed:

'_1…2…3!' _

Quickly the servant boys ran over to the nearest bench, trying to look as casual as possible. Choking on his laughter; Simon spotted the people he hated most, under their masters. Groaning a little he lifted his shaking hand up towards them, and flipped them off cheekily, even though the deep gut-wrenching guilt churned inside him. Putting on the sarcastic persona he wears most, he stood up, and stuck his tongue out, all the while doing the same hand sign.

Jordan laughed loudly, and the other boys scowled, and stormed towards Simon.

"Were you aiming that at us, boy?"

Simon looked at Raphael scared, but Jordan threw his arm around his shoulders, and grinned from ear to ear.

"A bit conceited aren't we boys?"

Luke poked his glasses that rested on his nose angrily. Not looking at anyone, he ground his teeth together; placing his big palm onto Raphael's shoulder he grunted.

The boys looked at each other in confusion, not understanding what had just gone on. Poking his tongue out; Jordan threw his hand into his dark curls and raked his fingers through it, sighing slightly. All four boys knew what was going to happen. It just depended who would start throwing punches first, after all; it was the person who started it, that would receive a worse punishment.

Glancing into each other's eyes they all gulped. It would be decided, the person who raised their weapon first would truly be the one to blame.

**For Magnus I hope I don't start this…**

_For Alec I hope I don't start this…_

Jordan grinned at Luke, and Raphael smirked at Simon, who looked terrified. Closing their eyes, they moved away from each other. Simon gulped; sneaking his hand into the hidden pocket within his hoodie he breathed evenly; the metal feeling cool against his palm. His fingers twitching to fire it.

Crinkling his eyes together, he pulled it out, and not listening to Jordan's yell for him to stop…

He fired.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3 will be up ASAP School for me will be finished next week, so then after that I can finally develop a routine for myself, so for now thank you for putting up with my crabby updating. **

**Review? aha**

**- Sarah xxx**


End file.
